


APH | 米英 | Seven days in Bombay

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Inspired by Shantaram——————“琼斯导游不收费！”他拉住了他的手：“还在生我的气，对吧？昨晚确实是我的过错，但是现在，与其去找当地人，付钱给他们，让那些狡猾的家伙带你参观孟买，不如相信我，你知道的，”他一个个列数了起来：“我不会让你为我的三餐掏钱，也不会嘲笑你的伦敦口音，还能带你乘摩托兜风，多好！你敢和那些家伙抢行车道吗？”说话的时候，黄黑相间的出租车正从阿尔身后驶过，热浪掀动了那件天蓝色的衬衫。——————旧文搬运，作于2013.10





	APH | 米英 | Seven days in Bombay

来时天空还是和海水一样明亮的蓝色，现在，晚风中的斜阳已将它吻成了深红。  
上涨的潮水淹没了连接着大陆和小岛教堂的陆桥，他们不得不坐船回去。海面上漂满了花朵：白色的，红色的，业已干枯的，从成串的花环上散落的……都随着大海的呼吸浮沉着，不时碰擦着他的船舷。

亚瑟·柯克兰看着对岸暗色的棕榈树富有特征的树影，戴上了帽子。盛夏湿润的风迎面吹来，在南亚次大陆一天中最美好的时刻。

傍晚。  
过分的暑气开始褪去，鲜血般美丽的晚霞为寡妇的白纱丽都镀上了一层温柔的玫瑰色，明暗地恰到好处的光线比胶片时代的老电影还要讲究。  
如果刚刚出席的不是葬礼的话，他也许真的会惬意地笑出来的。

能把他从地球的另一边拉来的死亡，当然是属于一个很重要的人。对柯克兰先生这种冷漠的人来说也算得上朋友的存在。

即使如此，那双海绿色的眼睛仍是一片干涸。

他真想快点回去，回到城区，酒店的包间。一个人的时候，就能休息一下了：忧伤的水分沉甸甸地压在他的胃上，让他忍不住恶心。

船缓缓地划过水面，把悲哀的歌和他听不懂的印地语唱词抛在了后面。亚瑟怔怔地看着起伏的海水。

我也会把今天抛在身后的，就像这样。

深不见底的海水以沉默应和着他。

 

  
半地下的停车场闷热得不可思议。

英国人用手帕揩去额头上的汗水，试图借着这一点昏暗的光线，从一排几乎是一模一样的越野车中分辨出他租到的那辆。牌号……幸好我记下了牌号。

但那辆被他确认的车里已经坐了一个人：西方人，他不认识。

亚瑟疾步走过去，从外面拍了拍那位乘客外侧的车门：“对不起，你好像搞错了，这是我的车。”

回答他的是一副喝醉了的嗓音：“……你的车？”

听惯了掺着印地语抑扬顿挫腔调的殖民地口音，这突然飘出来的美式英语就像只突然蹦到挡风玻璃前的野鹿，吓了他一跳。

他疑惑地绕到车的另一边，拉开车门，坐进了更加闷热的车舱：浓郁刺鼻的大麻烟雾立刻激得他咳嗽起来。

“对不起，我亲爱的金丝雀先生，”陌生的乘客伸长手臂，帮他拉开右侧的车窗，在他趴在车门上继续干咳的背景音中说道：“早知道你这么敏感，我就不借你的车了。”

借？什么人会愿意把车借给毒虫抽大麻胶啊？！亚瑟愤怒地抬起了眉毛，瞪视着那个不知好歹的美国人：“你根本没经过我的许可。”

“我错了，好吗？”那个家伙已经熄灭了水烟筒，在黑暗的车厢里举起了双手：“看在都是异乡人的份上，请原谅我？”

“你现在下车的话，我就原谅你。”

“伙计，拜托！”那家伙的语气竟然还有点委屈了：“就再歇五分钟？”

他用手帕掩住脸，费劲地咽下一声咳嗽。“恩。”

美国人似乎把这个词当做了许可，放松地向后仰躺下去，顺便熟练地摁亮了倒视镜附近的照明灯：暖黄色的光在闷热的车厢里迅速弥散开。

他终于看清了这个人的样子。

比他想象得要年轻……这个戴着眼镜的金毛肯定还没有20岁。他穿着一件天蓝色的绸子衬衫，很可能就是在孟买，或是德里的某个商店买来的，已经被蹂躏得有点皱巴巴的了。

不过那颜色真的无可挑剔：正好配他的眼睛。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想着，完全没意识到一只脚已经踩在了陷阱上。

“你瞧，那是我的车。”年轻人指着窗外的某个黑影，有点得意地提高了音量：“喜欢摩托吗？我下次可以借你去兜风。本来，我是想请你一起抽啦，没想到还遇到位可贵的好人，绅士，来印度竟然不是为了好好享受两周的大麻--”

他瞪了那家伙一眼，话题知趣地拐了个弯。

“那……想尝尝这个么，才买来的，听说趁着新鲜才好吃。”

蓝衬衫指了指膝盖上的东西：一份用叶子包住的椰子肉，槟榔，椰枣。

还有一样他不认识的，火柴盒般大小的东西。美国人挑中并递给他的正好就是它。

“帕安。来，试试嘛。”

这个人的声音……很特别，好像能准确地揪出你身体里藏着的一切鲁莽，好奇，一切孩子气的残留物。

他莫名其妙地就依着话做了。甘甜的味道一瞬间就溢满了口腔。

“好了，别吞下。”美国人认真地盯着他不断动着的腮帮：“把剩下的东西吐掉……哎呀，多有公德心的正人君子啊，吐在车窗外面不就行了么？”

亚瑟犹豫了一下，试着照做了：似乎是鲜红色的一小块残渣极不优雅地飞出了车厢，但是。

更多的红色汁液从他嘴角流了下来，他狼狈地抬手擦拭，还是弄脏了：手和衬衫都脏了。

那家伙从他手里扯过手帕，潦草地帮他擦了几下，发现是徒劳之后，反而笑了出来。

“对不起……真的对不起！”他扯了扯自己的丝绸衬衫：“我把这件衬衫赔给你，好吗？”

 

 

 

第二天，亚瑟睡到将近中午才醒来：时差还在折磨他。

他换了一件白色的上衣，打算出去随便逛逛，顺便吃个午饭。这次请了一周的假，他是有游玩的时间的。

只是不知道有没有那份心情。

英国人懒洋洋地在街头徜徉着，从维多利亚火车总站走到花神喷泉，经过皇家圆环的时候，他被皇家戏院外“即将放映”的电影海报勾住了。

突然有人喊住了他，不，没喊名字。

“金丝雀先生！”

天哪……不会吧。

下一秒，扑到他肩膀上的两只手就击碎了他仅存的幻想。“嘿！我就知道我还会遇见你的！”

他的眉毛不由得又拧到了一起。这么美好的一个下午，他可不希望它被一个品行不良的美国小孩毁掉。

“你想看电影？等晚上再来！现在该去的地方是乔尔市集，或者克劳福市场！”蓝色的眼睛在眼镜片后面活泼地闪烁着：“怎么，你真是那种沉闷的，不喜欢集市的老家伙的话，现在也该去博物馆嘛~”

听到他熟练地说出大大小小的地名，亚瑟的气恼变成了疑惑：“你……在这儿待了多久？”

“一周，还剩一周。我叫阿尔，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！”少年露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，同时伸出了一只手：“我可以给你当导游！真的！”

……这么吵闹的导游？

“不，阿尔，”他偏过脑袋，好像这样就能躲过他似的：“自己去玩吧，别跟着我，我不会给你钱的。”

给你钱，让你再去买大麻胶么。

“琼斯导游不收费！”他拉住了他的手：“还在生我的气，对吧？昨晚确实是我的过错，但是现在，与其去找当地人，付钱给他们，让那些狡猾的家伙带你参观孟买，不如相信我，你知道的，”他一个个列数了起来：“我不会让你为我的三餐掏钱，也不会嘲笑你的伦敦口音，还能带你乘摩托兜风，多好！你敢和那些家伙抢行车道吗？”

说话的时候，黄黑相间的出租车正从阿尔身后驶过，热浪掀动了那件天蓝色的衬衫。

“那么，”亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，想着要怎么说才能最大地抱住自己的优越感和宽容精神：“首先，别喊我金丝雀先生了。”

“可你比矿道里的金丝雀还要灵敏。”阿尔再次开朗地笑了出来：“圣母在上，要是我的高中老师鼻子有你这么灵光--”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”他截断了美国人很可能是长篇大论的往事回忆。

“亚蒂~”那家伙自以为是地改动了称呼，拉着他走了起来：“吃午饭了吗？我就知道你还没有，那就~让我们先去填饱肚子吧！”

 

  
玻璃杯和木头桌子相触的声音轻轻推醒了他。

端着两杯粉红色饮料的人不是侍者，而是他的导游先生：“天哪，这么热，你还睡着了？”

他用指尖抹去手肘外侧凝上的一片汗渍，习惯性地皱起了眉头，阿尔好像注意到了他的不开心，迅速地把饮料塞进了他的手里：“让它来拯救炎火地狱里的你吧。”

冰镇的饮料在盛夏扮演的确实是救星的角色。

他抿了一口甜的过分的玫瑰味饮料，舒适地感到一股冰凉沿着喉管爬下，在他身体里渗开了。

阿尔坐在桌子对面，看着他，还是笑容满面的样子，大大咧咧地露出了两边的虎牙。他没有喝他的饮料，只是把玻璃杯靠在一侧的脸上：他的脸红扑扑的，鼻尖上也挂满了汗水。

看上去像是打完棒球，刚刚坐下来的校队投手。

他们对视了一会儿，还是亚瑟先忍不住挪开了视线，转去看没有阳伞遮蔽的街上亮得令人发晕的白光。

“其实，你这两天做的还不错，也许，我真的可以给你相应的报酬。”

“你还在想那件衬衫？”阿尔挥了挥手，好像在拂开什么看不见的蛛丝似的：“那东西又没有多少卢比，而且你看，你穿着也不合身，我不能让你为它付钱。”

亚瑟拽了一下自己--现在是他的了--衬衫领子，不情愿地承认它确实是有点大了。他沉吟了一会儿：“……那你会让我感到过意不去的。”

对方的表情比不被允许做出捐助的有钱人还要难看：“可怜的亚蒂……你难道不明白吗？我为什么想跟着你……你可是我在孟买见到的，最不像是来度假的欧洲人了。”

我本来就不是来度假的。亚瑟苦涩地想道。

“大家赶到这里来，在租的房间里消磨几个晚上，又得匆匆回去，来了反而不开心，只有傻瓜吧？你这样的，才更需要来点大麻呢！100卢比就能搞到克什米尔的好货，怎么样？”

“……”

隔着小小的桌子，阿尔拍了拍他的肩膀：“算啦……还是让印度的太阳治好你的抑郁更靠谱点。”

 

  
这个星期有个出乎意料的开头，也有个意想不到的结尾。

周日的清晨，打断了他早餐的电话递给他的，是他最喜欢的老师的死讯。他像爱丽丝故事里迟到的兔子，急匆匆地办好手续，就奔上了飞往南亚的航班。

但直到葬礼结束，他都没有流一滴泪：悲伤的石头压在他的心口，也堵住了那些通常意味着软弱的液体。

我们总是担忧那个人有一天会不再爱我们了，但其实，真正更容易发生的，是他们离开了我们，我们却无法停止绵延的爱。

被迫的离别真是个魔鬼。

亚瑟站在海线车站的月台上，握着和阿尔手上一样的冷饮。两个人都在奋力吃着甜点：在火车到站前吃完它，也是为了不费心思想送别的时候要说什么话。

他不明白阿尔为何坚持要来送他。明明晚上也要走，却还放着行李不收拾。

坐这班火车，他在下一个城市就可以乘机回伦敦了。明天的这个时候，他就可以恢复和往常一样的一周。

然后，把这个七天当做是梦境么。

教堂门车站开来的火车慢慢驶近，咯吱咯吱地停下了。阿尔丢下了没吃完的冷饮，帮他拿过了箱子。他也学着丢掉了冷饮。

阿尔把他的箱子扔上了火车顶。

“你疯了？！”亚瑟不敢相信地看着他，无措地愣了半秒之后，他抓狂了一样地跑到车厢外面，抓着车厢外部向上爬着：箱子里有护照，他所有的钱--他的所有家当！他可承受不住失去它！

火车警卫的哨声催动了车轮。阿尔跟着列车小跑起来，也抓住车厢外部，向上爬：美国人的动作要敏捷得多，亚瑟愤怒地看着那双红蓝相间的慢跑鞋消失在视野里，但很快，一只手就又出现在了他的眼前。

“上来吧，快点！”阿尔的声音快要被风吹散了。

他有点不甘心地握住了那只手，在少年的帮助下狼狈地爬上列车顶：满是灰尘的，铁锈红色的列车顶，一张座位都没有。

“你看，多好的景色！”阿尔在他身边叫着，握着他的肩膀，和他并排坐下来。湿润的海风把他们的衣裤都吹胀了起来，让他们看上去都傻得不能再傻了。

“这不是你要乘的火车。”亚瑟不客气地瞪视着差点杀了他又救了他的家伙：“你脑子有问题？”

“看，快看！”阿尔在他背上推了一把：“快，把那句话读出来。”

那是一张横幅。

比车顶还要高的地方，不知为何悬了一张横幅，悬在应该是两根电线杆之类的东西之间，长长的布料在海风中飘扬着，像面奇怪的旗帜。

他念出了那行粗体字的英文：“和我一起回纽约吧？”

“真棒。”阿尔愉快地叹息了一声：“我就知道你不是近视眼。”

“……你在说什么？”他已经不能再迷惑了，一切都发生得太快……这都是怎么一回事？

“别分心，第二句！”导游先生像拉丁文课的老师一样，催着他移回目光。

果然，前方出现了另一个横幅。

“或者……我和你去伦敦。”

他机械地念出每个词，过了几秒，才明白它的意思：文法意思和背后的意思。这时，他们正好从白色的横幅布下穿过，灿烂的阳光毫无阻碍地照在他脸上，弄得他脸颊烫得发疼。

“留在孟买也可以。”阿尔补充出第三个选项：“可是看你确实是不喜欢库尔菲冰淇淋，我还是把这个删去了。那……想好了吗，选哪一个？”

“你--”他语塞了，拼命翻找着合适的词：“等等……这都是你挂的？”

“我，和我的朋友们。”阿尔神秘地眨了眨一边的眼睛：“所以，我没让你去总站坐车，因为只有这里能挂的上横幅。”

“阿尔弗雷德……”除了名字，亚瑟已经不知道还能说什么了，他只好傻乎乎地重复了一遍：“阿尔。”

他敢拿女王的皇冠发誓，连弗朗西斯那个情圣的求婚式都不会比这更精彩，更完美……更让人落泪。

泪水从绸子衬衫上滚落的时候，他才意识到自己竟然落了泪。

“到底选哪个？”

“无所谓。”英国人侧过身子，看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，慢慢地笑了出来。他甚至没费心去抹掉眼角的泪水。

“别分开就行了。”


End file.
